Superman: Krypton's Last Hope
by Agent257
Summary: Kal-El, his name literally meaning hope, was in fact Krypton's first hope in a new life when destruction was on the horizon. No Kryptonian believed his Father, and so he fell to the last resort, sending his son to an alien planet - Earth. He became known as Superman. This is his story... the tale of Krypton's Last Hope.


Nearly 30 years ago on a distant planet, there lies a woman on a soft bed of crimson silk. Flowing locks of brown hair are thrown across the pillows as her head heavily falls back upon them. High-pitched wails of a newly born child are heard throughout the halls and corridors of this great house, but there are only few to hear them. Lara Lor-Van, the Mother of this infant, takes a well-deserved rest across her soft bed sheets, panting of exhaustion. Her husband, Jor-El, is the father of the baby. He holds his new born son in his arms, a tear rolls down his cheek out of happiness. The two glance at each other, smiling as they do so, before he walks over to his wife and hands over their son, Kal-El.

"The child is a healthy 8 pounds, 6 ounces," the golden service robot announces after scanning Kal-El.

It takes the baby and wraps it within a scarlet blanket, the final shows a golden 'S' within a shield. This, the symbol of their name – 'El'. The word itself means "hope" on the planet, and that is what Kal-El will soon be, information which is known to his Father, although not the most important for him right now.

"Kelex, organise an urgent meeting with the Science Council right away," Jor-El demands. However, his gaze is never removed from his first born son, and the first natural birth on Krypton in years.

The golden machine hovers out of the room and leaves the new parents in peace, but that is disturbed with a sudden appearance of Jor-El's brother, Zor-El. He wanders in with his own daughter dragging behind, Jor-El's niece Kara. She's already a teenager, nearly 17 in Earth years, and one with a colourful personality. His wife, Alura In-Ze, enters the room last, bringing a bunch of Silver flowers with her, placing them on the table nearby.

Kara suddenly bursts into life as she sees her baby cousin, running straight towards Lara's bedside, her golden hair flies behind her.

"Can I hold him? Can I hold him?" she requests repetitively. A loud outburst from her Father stops that though.

"Kara!" he yells. "Get back here and stop nagging your Aunt!"

"It's quite alright, Zor," Lara says as she hands the child over. Kal-El begins to giggle as he lies in his elder cousin's arms.

"I think he likes you," Jor-El says, chuckling at the giggles from his son. "You two will have a brilliant relationship when he grows older, I'm sure of it."

* * *

The great, heavy, metal doors to a hall slid open to reveal 5 thrones of crafted metal sitting in a line. Kryptonian elders in marvellous robes sit upon them, watching Jor-El as he strolls into the room with his crimson cape trailing behind him. The cape on his body-suit is usually hidden within the epaulettes on his shoulders, although with their technology, it looks as though a cape could never be concealed within them. However, when at formal meetings like this, it is customary to have the cape shown, if not to be wearing more such as the Family Robes too.

Jor-El stands before the 5 head members on the Science council, all wearing their own Family Robes.

"What information is so important, Jor-El?" the middle member asks.

"The existence of Krypton and its people, we are all in grave danger," Jor-El replies, staring at each one in the eye.

"And how do you explain this, my son?" A man entering the great hall enquires.

"My Father, I did not expect to see you here," Jor-El exclaims in shock, turning around and kneeling to his Father, Seyg-El.

"Get up, you fool. That is not necessary. Now explain yourself!"

"We are draining power from Krypton's core as we have used up all its natural resources on the surface, which I'm sure you all realise. However, removing all this energy and power is making the core unstable, meaning that soon it will implode. The younger generations, they are our only hope. They must colonise on other planets with suitable atmospheres capable of keeping them alive."

"Does this mean you plan on taking all our technology to other planets so that breeding can take place?" A member on the far right questioned.

"No, I am saying that the future generations use natural births to conceive a child." Jor-El said, turning to the member.

"Natural births? That hasn't been done for centuries; future generations may not even have the right organs to do so. Our generation may not have the organs-" he was cut short of finishing his sentence as Jor-El interrupted him.

"It has been done. My wife today has given birth to my first born son, and possibly my only son. Kal-El, he was a natural birth, the first in centuries. It gives proof that our people are still capable, and will survive on alien planets. Lara and I have found multiple with appropriate atmospheres to support our life."

"This is ridiculous, the discussion is over." The middle member announced, rising from his throne.

Jor-El and his Father exchanged a look, before Seyg-El asked to see his grandson. He wanted to see Kal-El, Krypton's first hope in a new life.


End file.
